Harry Potter and the Serpent's Lie
by adrixa
Summary: Harry’s fifth year at Hogwarts. Many secrets that have been hidden from him will be found out by him. But will anybody find out his secrets… [Includes: Child abuse, Self-Mutilation, Voldemort, Nightmares and Angst lot’s of angst.] [Does not include:
1. A rude awakening

***** Harry Potter and the Serpent's lie *****  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
TITLE: Harry Potter and the Serpent's lie  
  
AUTHOR MAIL: Lanfear  
  
AUTHOR EMAIL: Darkness_Forsaken@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: Angst  
  
SUB CATEGORY: Suspense  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SPOILERS: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
  
SUMMARY: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Many secrets that have been hidden from him will be found out by him. But will anybody find out his secrets. Includes: Child abuse, Self-Mutilation, Voldemort, Nightmares and Angst lot's of angst. Does not include: Mary Sue.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: This is my first fic ever, so please be gentle. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated and English isn't my native language.  
  
SPEECH SIGNS: "text" = Thoughts. - text = Normal speech. ~text~ = Parsel mouth. *text* = action sound.  
  
***************************************************************************  
Harry Potter and the Serpent's lie  
  
***  
  
I liked,  
  
Having hurt,  
  
So send the pain below,  
  
Where I need it.  
  
*  
  
You used to beg me,  
  
To take,  
  
Care of things,  
  
And smile at the thoughts,  
  
Of me failing.  
  
*  
  
But long before,  
  
Having hurt,  
  
I'd send the pain below,  
  
I'd send the pain below.  
  
*  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
Much like suffocating (I'd send the pain below),  
  
Much like suffocating (I'd send the pain below).,  
  
*  
  
You used run me away,  
  
All while laughing,  
  
Then cry about that fact,  
  
Till my returns.  
  
*  
  
But long before,  
  
Having hurt,  
  
I'd send the pain below,  
  
I'd send the pain below.  
  
*  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
Much like suffocating (I'd send the pain below),  
  
Much like suffocating (I'd send the pain below),  
  
Much like suffocating!  
  
*  
  
I can't feel my chest (chest, chest),  
  
Anymore,  
  
Drop down,  
  
'Cause I am,  
  
I can't feel my chest (chest, chest)  
  
Drop down!  
  
*  
  
I liked,  
  
Having hurt,  
  
So send the pain below,  
  
So send the pain below (Much like suffocating) (I liked),  
  
So send the pain below (Much like suffocating) (Having hurt),  
  
So send the pain below (Much like suffocating),  
  
So send the pain below (Much like suffocating),  
  
So send the pain below.  
  
***  
  
---- By: Chevelle Title: Send the pain below ---  
  
Chapter 1 ~A rude awakening ~  
Harry Potter was being awakened by Uncle Vernon's screams:  
  
- Wake up, Boy, or you are going to wish that you were never born!  
  
"I'm already wishing that" Harry thought. He has been alone all summer and Vernon's beating's have changed, for the worse. It was typical that the night he finally was able to fall asleep his uncle had to wake him up. He has nightmares about Voldemort and because of his new and old connection with Voldemort (when Voldemort was brought forward with his blood and his scar), he can see when Voldemort kills and tortures people. Sometimes he does not even want to go to sleep. Still he does because he is so tired after doing all the chores.  
  
He put his clothes on and went down the stairs. However, when he was on the last five steps Dudley came running down and pushed Harry. Harry fell down the last steps and hit his shoulder. However, he did not scream because he was used to that. "It's even amazing that Dudley can run down that fast, when he is a big as a house," Harry thought with a smirk, then suddenly ground with pain when Vernon lifted him up by the shoulder that he hit himself on.  
  
- You are going to pay for that, freak! Vernon screamed.  
  
"What" Harry thought, then he looked over his shoulder and saw that when he fell he knocked down a vase "ops" Harry thought, *Smack* an intense pain spread across his cheek.  
  
- You'll get for this one! Vernon screamed.  
  
Then he hit Harry again in the face. However, Harry didn't scream out, he didn't even start to cry, because he was used to this kind of beatings all the time.  
  
- Vernon, Dudley is Hungry now, is the boy awake yet! Petunia asked with a shrill voice.  
  
Vernon lifted his hand as if he intended to hit Harry again, but instead he said with an unnaturally calm voice.  
  
- Now go and fix Dudley's food, boy.  
  
Harry slowly stood up and started to walk to the kitchen, when Vernon stopped him by painfully grabbing Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around half expecting to be hit again in the face but didn't happen.  
  
- But, first pick up after your mess, Vernon said.  
  
Harry answered with a dull voice:  
  
- Yes, uncle Vernon.  
  
However, inside he raged, HIS MESS, it wasn't his bloody fault that Dudley pushed him down. He started to pick up the pieces from the once whole vase and threw them in the bin. He started to fix the breakfast and when he was ready, Vernon said with a happy voice:  
  
- Because you broke that vase, you will not get any food today you can go upstairs and wait until you get your chores.  
  
Dudley smiled gleefully at him and Harry wanted to hit him with an awful spell. However, he instead just said:  
  
- Yes, uncle Vernon.  
  
When he was in his room, he thought to himself "At least it can't get worse" and did not realise that he just jinxed himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
Author notes: Please Review!, awwww, come one I'm begging on my bare knees! The next following chapters will be longer this is just a test.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************* 


	2. Waking from a nightmare to a nightmare

***** Harry Potter and the Serpent's lie *****  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
TITLE: Harry Potter and the Serpent's lie  
  
AUTHOR MAIL: Lanfear  
  
AUTHOR EMAIL: Darkness_Forsaken@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: Angst  
  
SUB CATEGORY: Suspense  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SPOILERS: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
  
SUMMARY: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Many secrets that have been hidden from him will be found out by him. But will anybody find out his secrets. Includes: Child abuse, Self-Mutilation, Voldemort, Nightmares and Angst lot's of angst. Does not include: Mary Sue.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: This is my first fic ever, so please be gentle. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated and English isn't my native language.  
  
SPEECH SIGNS: "text" = Thoughts. - text = Normal speech. ~text~ = Parsel mouth. *text* = action sound.  
  
***************************************************************************  
Harry Potter and the Serpent's lie  
  
***  
--- Artist: Chevelle Title: Seeing Red ---  
  
They say freak,  
  
When you're singled out,  
  
The red,  
  
Well it filters through.  
  
*  
  
So lay down,  
  
The threat is real,  
  
When his sign goes red again.  
  
*  
  
Seeing red again,  
  
Seeing red again.  
  
*  
  
This change he won't contain,  
  
Slip away to clear your mind,  
  
When asked who made it show,  
  
The truth he gives into most.  
  
*  
  
So lay down,  
  
The threat is real,  
  
When his sign goes red again.  
  
*  
  
So lay down,  
  
The threat is real,  
  
When his sign goes red again,  
  
So lay down,  
  
The threat is real,  
  
When his sign goes red again.  
  
*  
  
Seeing red again,  
  
Seeing red again,  
  
Seeing red again,  
  
Seeing red again,  
  
Seeing red again,  
  
Seeing red again,  
  
Seeing red again,  
  
Seeing RED!!  
  
*  
  
They say freak,  
  
When you're singled out,  
  
The red,  
  
It filters through.  
  
***  
  
--- Artist: Chevelle Title: Seeing Red ---  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Waking from a nightmare to a nightmare ~  
  
Harry sighed he was so tired and hungry. He had done chores all day long and made the dinner. However, he was not surprised that he did not get to eat any dinner. It was because of the stairs "accident". "It doesn't surprise me at all that uncle Vernon remembered his promise about no food at all for a whole day (not that he really got that much food) because Vernon never forgot a promise that included that I would be punished" Harry thought to himself bitterly. Harry went to bed and fell asleep immediately.  
  
---- Dream verse ----  
  
Harry suddenly found himself in a dark room and saw a man and a woman on the floor. The women had blond hair and brown beautiful eyes, but the eyes looked like she was seeing death, itself. However, in a way that was true. Because of in front of her he saw three death eaters, but that was not the worse. Voldemort was also there with a cruel smile.  
  
- Please! Let my wife and child go! they don't deserve this!, the man screamed.  
  
"What child" Harry thought. Then he heard a small sob from the right corner, behind him. He turned around and saw a small girl with blond pigtails and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
- Crucio, Harry heard Voldemort say.  
  
He turned around and saw the women twist in pain and she started screaming. It was not like a scream he ever heard before. It was a scream filled with agonize, fear and a scream of death. The knowledge of that she was going to die was reflected in her screaming. You could hear that hidden in her screams that she wanted to die. However, Voldemort did not seem to even care about her screams, there was even a small smile playing on his thin pale lips. The child started to cry loudly and when the father started to run to the child with the intention of comfort her. Voldemort said to one of the death eaters:  
  
- Lucius, take care of him! - Yes, my lord, answered Lucius.  
  
Lucius pointed his wand and yelled out the terror striking words:  
  
- Avada Kedevra!  
  
A green light filled the room then the limp body of the girl's father fell to the floor. "He's right they don't deserve this, nobody does" Harry thought but a betraying voice in his head said "except for Voldemort." The girl ran to her father's body crying and then pulled her father's robe saying in a weak, small voice:  
  
- Daddy, daddy are you all right, please dada speak to me!  
  
However, no reaction at all came from her father's body; a lone tear ran down Harry's cheek. However, he did not do anything he just stood there, not because he was too scared. It was because he knew he was like a ghost in the dreams he has. He tried so many times to help by trying to get the death eaters attention from the victims by screaming, but it never worked. "Victims" Harry ponders to himself, "Are they only victims for me, corpses, have I've seen to much that I can't even think them as humans" he mused bitterly. A green light filled the room again and he turned around to see the mother dead. She lay down with glazed eyes that were looking at nothing. A small strand of her blond hair lay over her chin.  
  
- Mummy!, the child cried out  
  
Harry knew what would happen next, because he has seen it happen before, and he never succeeded. Lord Voldemort smiled a poisonous smile and said with a cruel voice:  
  
- Crucio!  
  
Harry' scar felt like it was splitting into two. Every inch of his skin felt like white-hot knives were pushed into it. There was only pain and nothing more. Harry screamed as he had never screamed before. He wanted to die the pain was just too much. However, some forbidden part of him wanted this. felt like he deserved this. Harry could not stop screaming, he was hoarse after only a moment, but he just kept on screaming. He just wanted to die. to disappear, to fade away to nothing. Fast images of the little girl flashed before his eyes and she was screaming, as if the pain was not enough. Then suddenly she stopped screaming and she just trashed around on the floor with blood leaking out of her mouth, until she just stopped moving. She looked like a broken angel, all still and pale. Harry screamed out in agony again, when suddenly everything just went black.  
  
---- End of dream verse ----  
  
Harry awoke to uncle Vernon's screams:  
  
- This is the last time you'll wake me in the middle on the night, freak!  
  
Uncle Vernon's face was right in front of him. Uncle Vernon raised his fist and hit him right in the face. Vernon lifted him up by his shirt and threw him on the floor. Vernon kicked him then in the stomach one. two. three times. However, Harry did not even react. He just stared on the wall in front of him. Then uncle Vernon stopped and said with a threatening voice:  
  
- If you ever wake me up again, I will give you the worst beating ever!  
  
Then Vernon kicked him one more time in the stomach and left the room. Harry coughed up blood on the floor and slowly stood up to go to the bed again. His movements were slow and shakily and when he finally was near the bed he collapsed on it. Harry has had "nightmares" about Voldemort before. However, he had never felt the pain of one of the victims. In the beginning, the nightmares were blurred and vague, but now it was like he was there but he just could not be seen. However, he was not sure if he should call the nightmares, because in his gut he knows that the thing he sees in his dreams is happening. Even though he was tired, he could not fall asleep and lay awake all night long.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
Author notes: Please Review! The more review's I get, the faster I update.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************* 


	3. Author Note important

**I am truly sorry over the fact that I haven't updated in a while!**

**I actually have a reasonable excuse for that. I wrote some chapters that I saved on Microsoft word, **

**However, it was deleted because of a bug in the computer (really depressing). **

**So haven't felt like I wanted to write in a while, and when I found out that *Beep* died in "Harry Potter and the order of phoenix" **

**I was even more depressed... **

**But, now I decided to continue, especially after the flame I got from "**_Sapphire Rose_**" who just can go to hell, one-way ticket!**

** And of course, also because of the reviews I got from the other reviewers! (Thank you so much).**

** I can handle critique, but no bloody flames! Okay? Capice?! **

**I will post another chapter in about one week (maybe even two chapters)**

HUGS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! (_That actually can handle my tardiness_)


	4. VERY IMPORTANT READ!

HARRY POTTER AND THE SERPENT'S LIE

I will sadly not continue this fanfic, I've been busy with homework, friends, reading fanfic's, life and so on...

And on top of all that I'm starting up a website!

So I won't have any time to write... I'm sorry that I haven't kept my promise about updateing, I'm really am.

But if I continue later I will E-mail all of you personally!

Thank you for taking your time

_Lanfear_


End file.
